


Travellers

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven agente del MI6 se tropieza con un Detective Constable en el aeropuerto, no es nada del otro mundo... A cualquiera le podria pasar, pero.. ¿Que más les espera mientras esperan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travellers

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fanfic participa del ‘Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves’ del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook, pueden acceder en el siguiente link: https://web.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/
> 
> Happy Birthday Rupert! <3

Greg Lestrade maldijo en voz baja cuando la linda empleada de servicio del aeropuerto le dijo que su vuelo se retrasaría otras dos horas debido al clima. Había estado en el aeropuerto en desde las siete esa mañana ya que su vuelo salía a las nueve en punto; ya era la una de la tarde y aún estaba allí, para colmo ahora se tendría que quedar dos horas más.

Resignado, tomó su maletín, aliviado de haber decidido traer consigo un papeleo de su más reciente caso, había estado toda la mañana firmando formas y escribiendo informes en su computadora portátil. Tendría que trabajar duro si quería conseguir el puesto de Detective Inspector que tanto quería, ya estaba acostumbrado a llevarse trabajo a todos lados, llegar tarde a su apartamento o no llegar en días. Por esta misma razón no había conseguido mantener una relación por más de tres meses.  Su actual novia se había mudado a Francia hace un mes, habían decidido seguir con la relación a pesar de la distancia y esa era la única razón por la que llevaban ya cuatro meses juntos. (Bueno, en realidad no habían acordado ser novios, simplemente estaban juntos.) Y ahora estaba retrasado para encontrarse con ella para pasar unos días juntos. La realidad es que él no estaba muy animado, pero no encontraba como decirselo a ella. Además, tener a alguien a distancia era mejor que estar todo el tiempo solo. Al menos tenía con quien hablar en las noches por teléfono.

Después de casi media hora su cabeza quería explotar y recogió sus cosas para ir a tomar un café. Mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Miro abajo mientras intentaba sacarlo de su bolsillo cuando sintió un golpe en el hombre derecho que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Su trasero golpeó el suelo y su teléfono celular cayó a unos metros de él en el piso, para colmo su maletín se abrió y los papeles cayeron alrededor de él.

“Maldita sea!!” Pasó sus manos por su oscuro cabello y suspiró hondo listo para gritarle unas cuantas cosas al hombre tirado en el suelo al frente de él. Pero cuando miro hacia arriba vi al hombre más apuesto y mejor vestido que haya visto en, bueno, nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso. El pelirrojo lo miraba con un semblante relajado mientras intentaba alcanzar un teléfono celular que estaba al alcance de Greg.

“Disculpa, soy un torpe. No estaba mirando.” Greg le dice, mientras alcanza el teléfono celular y se lo pasa, comenzando a recoger sus papeles del suelo y metiéndolos todos en el maletín sin mirar si estaban acomodados o en orden.

“Claramente.”

El pelirrojo tomó el celular y lo inspecciono para asegurarse que estuviera en buen estado, no parecía que se le hubiera caído nada más. Greg lo miró levantarse con una gracia de la que él estaba seguro nunca lograría el mismo. Se quedó mirándolo, embelesado mientras se sacudía el traje de tres piezas que se encontraba en perfecto estado, su pelo era el único indicio de que había tropezado con alguien, estaba alborotado y le caía en la frente, tapando un poco sus ojos. Sacó un peine de uno de sus bolsillos y lo peinó, dejándolo en perfecto estado.

“¿Acaso el suelo es un lugar aceptable para un Detective Constable?”

“¿Como? ¿Huh?”

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció una mano, que Greg tomó rápidamente y se levantó, notando lo suaves que eran. Le sonrió y el muchacho se le quedó mirando seriamente.

“Mira, de verdad lo siento, estaba mirando mi celular…” Se tocó el bolsillo y no sintió el celular, miro alrededor y lo vio a unos pocos metros, debajo de una mesa.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco otra vez y le hizo un gesto desdeñoso y siguió caminando, desapareciendo entre la gente. Greg se quedó perplejo, buscó su celular y contesto el mensaje que le había enviado su lo que sea que eran, ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Al parecer estaba molesta por su retraso. _Ni que yo tuviera algo que ver_. Pensó, mientras buscaba una manera menos brusca de responderle. Inconscientemente buscando al pelirrojo entre la gente, al poco tiempo se dio por vencido y fue en busca de su café.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft Holmes no acostumbraba a tomar vacaciones, pero sus padres habían insistido en ir todos juntos a España a celebrar el año nuevo. Había sido bastante difícil tomar tiempo libre en el trabajo. Pero con el último caso cerrado, su jefe, el señor Younger estaba contentísimo muy complacido con él, ya que había resuelto el caso con bajas mínimas.

Así que no había tenido excusa para no ir a la reunión familiar, no le gustaba mentirles a sus padres, sobre todo cuando ya de por sí les tenía que mentir seguido debido a su trabajo. Además, no estaba seguro de que Sherlock, su hermano fuera a estar presente y no quería arruinarles las festividades a sus padres. Se había pasado la mitad del día llamando a Sherlock para preguntarle sobre su paradero, pero este nunca respondía. Fue en su búsqueda, pero encontró su pequeño apartamento vacío, fue por su culpa que llego tarde al aeropuerto y perdió su vuelo, si no se hubiera puesto a investigar dónde se encontraba, en este momento estaría en un avión a España. Pero él sabía que, si Sherlock no quería ser encontrado, sería difícil hacerlo, él lo había enseñado a desaparecer después de todo.

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos y miró un segundo a su derecha, pero solo bastó un segundo para que alguien tropezara con él. Su celular se resbaló de su mano y él cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se quedó mirando al muchacho con el que había tropezado. Era en todo el sentido de la palabra perfecto. Cuerpo atlético, piel bronceada pero no en exceso, más bien hacia algún tipo de deporte como el fútbol o el rugby que lo mantenía bronceado y fuerte. Notó que era parte del MET y que no llevaba más de dos años de Detective Constable, vio el logo en los papeles que se le cayeron del maletín, muy joven para ser inspector o sargento, y no cabía duda que tenía más autoridad que un constable regular. Ojos y cabello color café con unas pocas canas en las patillas, pero las canas eran cosa de genética, este hombre ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta.

Le habló y Mycroft solo lo miraba sin poder decir palabra, por suerte pudo mantener su frío exterior como su entrenamiento le había enseñado.

“Disculpa, soy un torpe. No estaba mirando.”  Mycroft lo observó mientras atascaba los papeles en el maletín un poco nervioso.

“Claramente” le respondió, pero él sabía muy bien que este hombre no era nada torpe. Era joven y ya era Detective Constable.

Siguió su camino en cuanto vio una oportunidad, no tenía tiempo para socializar, sobre todo con un apuesto Detective que lo único que haría sería distraerlo sin ningún motivo. Así que se dirigió a el bar del aeropuerto ya que tendría que esperar unas diez horas más para tomar el siguiente vuelo disponible y no le veía el sentido a ir a un hotel cuando no iba a dormir de todos modos.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Greg se dirigió a la pequeña cafetería y ordenó un café y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. El barista le sonrió y se negó a cobrarle, el le sonrió de vuelta, dio las gracias y se sentó en una mesita donde pudiera ver al joven muchacho trabajar. No podía evitar coquetear, era algo que le venía natural, ni siquiera se daba cuenta lo que hacía. Cuando miró el vaso debajo de su nombre había un número de teléfono, se sonrió y alzó el vaso como brindando en direccion de Adrian, el barista. El muchacho se sonrió y pudo leer en sus labios cuando le dijo: “Llama”.

 

Después de comer el pastel y beber el café, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de abordar, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al área de abordaje. Allí se dió cuenta que el vuelo había sido retrasado hasta la mañana siguiente. Se quedó allí parado, contemplando sus opciones. Primero: Buscar un hotel, Segundo: Volver a casa y regresar en la mañana y tercero: esperar allí ya que gastaría menos dinero, el cual no le sobraba mucho exactamente y quería tener bastante para pasar los próximos días con Victoria. Gruñó y se dirigió al bar, necesitaba un trago después del día que había pasado.

 

Cuando entró al bar, sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo sentado en la barra, quizás esta era su oportunidad de al menos, saber su nombre. Se extrañó que estuviera solo  y se sentó a su lado, rápido se dió cuenta porque estaba solo, ya que cuando se sentó el muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

“Mal dia, ¿cierto?” Más un hecho que una pregunta.

 

“¿Disculpa?” Mycroft se volteó para quedar de frente a él y al darse cuenta que era el Detective, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero de inmediato retomó el control e hizo su mejor interpretación de Sherlock cuando estaba aburrido.

 

Por un momento Greg quiso levantarse de la silla y bailar de la emoción cuando el pelirrojo le sonrió, luego los nervios le atacaron cuando vio la expresión aburrida que sustituyó a la sonrisa más encantadora que haya visto en su vida. _Soy un Lestrade, no huimos de los retos._ Pensó, y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

 

“He dicho, que has tenido un mal día, ¿vuelo atrasado?”

 

“Precisamente.”

 

“Igual yo,¿Por que no me dejas invitarte un trago por hacerte caer hace unas horas?”

 

“Lo vas a pedir aunque diga que no, así que creo que tendré que aceptar”

 

“Perfecto.” Greg sonrió otra vez, parecía que no podía parar de sonreír estando alrededor de este hombre. Le hizo un gesto al barman para que traerá dos mas de lo que Mycroft bebía.

 

“Soy Greg, por cierto… Greg Lestrade.”

 

Mycroft dudó por un momento si debía darle su nombre a este encantador muchacho, pero el no estaba en una misión, solo iba de vacaciones. Además, éste era un empleado del MET, nada peligroso.

 

“Mycroft Holmes.”

 

Greg sonrió otra vez y le extendió la mano, Mycroft la tomó y le dió un fuerte apretón de manos, trató con todas sus fuerzas no perder la razón y tomarlo por el sedoso cabello y besarlo intensamente, tomarlo encima de la barra. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y le sonrió.

 

El barman puso dos vasos de whiskey en frente de ellos. Greg lo alzó y Mycroft lo imitó, un poco confundido.

 

“Por vuelos retrasados” Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado.

 

“Por vuelos retrasados.” Sonrió y chocaron vasos.

 

Una hora después, Greg había logrado eliminar las defensas de Mycroft, ambos estaban riéndose y platicando como si se conocieran de siempre. Greg coloca el vaso vacío en la barra y se pone de pie, Mycroft piensa que se va a ir, y se despide con tristeza.

 

“No, no me voy, quiero que vengas conmigo.”

 

“Oh… ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?”

 

“Ven conmigo a Hawaii…”

 

“¿Disculpa? Eso no es posible Gregory…”

 

“¿Confías en mí?” Gregory le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a bajar de la larga silla, y le ofreció una mirada expectante con esos grandes y hermosos ojos café. Por supuesto que todo su ser decía NO, no puedes confiar en un extraño que apenas conoces hace unas horas. Pero Mycroft tomó su mano y se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza, Greg sonrió y lo arrastró, caminando mitad del aeropuerto. Cuando pudo notar a lo que Greg se refería. Habían unas mesas y sillas de playa en medio del aeropuerto, un fondo con un cielo azul y agua muy clara, cuando se acercaron pudo notar que el piso estaba cubierto de arena y unas bocinas colgaban de unas palmeras artificiales alrededor del área de las que salían sonidos del mar, aves y las olas acariciando la orilla. Por un momento fue transportado a ese lugar, podía sentir el viento acariciando su piel.

 

“¿No te gusta? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?”

 

Mycroft lo miró por un segundo y caminó con él hacía unas de las sillas de playa vacía. Greg se sentó y él se quedó mirándolo parado en frente.

 

“Ven, hay espacio para ambos.”

 

Greg se movió un poco para el lado y Mycroft tomó asiento en la parte de la silla en donde deberían ir los pies.

 

“Es hermoso.”

 

“Creo que es una aerolínea nueva, dicen tener vuelos directos a Hawaii. Tentador ¿no?”

 

“Mucho. Es una muy buena estrategia de venta, debo admitir que me siento relajado.”

 

“Algo que necesitabas desesperantemente.”

 

“Muy perceptivo Detective Constable.”

 

“Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿me puedes explicar cómo supiste? ¿me espías acaso?”

 

“Nada parecido, simplemente lo observe.”

 

“¿Cómo?”

 

“Bueno, primero que nada vi el logo del MET en los papeles que se te cayeron en nuestro primer encuentro, primero: oficial, demasiado joven para algún cargo mayor de Sargento, pero por el estado de tu bolígrafo en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta y la manera en que amarraste tus zapatos pude notar que no eras sargento, pero tienes bastante autoridad como para llevar documentación oficial en tu persona, asi que… Detective Constable.”

 

“Espera, ¿que tiene que ver mi bolígrafo y zapatos?”

 

“Podría explicarlo, pero me tomaría varias horas y no es que dude de tu inteligencia… Pero prefiero pasar estas horas de otra manera…”

 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, las cosas en las que pensó cuando dijo que no quería pasar el tiempo explicando la ciencia de la deducción a Greg eran cosas definitivamente no aptas para todo público. Humedeció sus labios y miró finalmente a Greg que se había acercado sin el darse cuenta, le estaba sonriendo picaramente.

 

“¿Si? Y dime Mycroft Holmes, ¿Como quieres pasar las siguientes horas?” Greg trazaba la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos y él simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.

 

“Yo… lo que quise decir… pues….” No lo podía creer, tenerlo tan cerca lo había dejado sin palabras, MYCROFT HOLMES sin palabras, inconcevible.

 

“Shhh” Greg sonrió y puso una mano en su rodilla y  acercándose lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de Mycroft, dándole un suave y corto beso. Se alejó sonriendo, pero Mycroft no lo permitió, puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo hizo acercarse para responderle el beso, esta vez de manera intensa. .

 

Cuando se separaron Mycroft sonrió, no sabía qué decir. Pero no tuvo que decir nada por que Greg habló primero.

“Mejor de lo que imaginé”

 

“¿Disculpa?”

 

“Tenía ganas de hacer eso desde que te vi en el piso hace unas horas”

 

Mycroft soltó un bufido. “Por favor…”

 

“¿Queeee? Creo que eres increíblemente sexy.”

 

“Creo que Hawaii te está afectando.”

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, ninguno pudo contener la risa y se echaron a reír descontroladamente por unos minutos. Algunas personas sentadas en las mesas adyacentes los miraban, tratando de descifrar qué le sucedía a ambos. Mycroft estaba seguro que no se había reído así en años, si es que alguna vez en su vida lo hizo.

 

Greg tomó su mano, puso una cara seria y respiró hondo.

 

“Pero en serio, me gustas Mycroft y tal vez debería ir a dormir un poco antes del vuelo, pero no quiero dejar de mirarte por que despues de hoy vas a desaparecer y quiero aprovechar cada momento.”

 

“Gregory, yo…”

 

Greg puso un dedo sobre sus labios, no quería escuchar un rechazo.

 

“Shh… ¿que tal si solo disfrutas el momento?

 

Mycroft lo miró por varios minutos, Greg tenía razón, realmente no la había pasado tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo y era casi imposible que ellos se volvieran a encontrar una vez sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad. Quizás era bueno dejarse llevar de vez en cuando y mas cuando le dabas las riendas a una persona como Gregory Lestrade.

 

“De acuerdo… ¿Cual es el plan?”

“Siempre he querido correr en la correa eléctrica.”

 

“Gregory, somos adultos… además, seguridad nos sacará y no podremos viajar.”

 

“Bueno,si no podemos viajar entonces yo te llevaría a casa.” Greg le guiñó un ojo, haciendo a Mycroft sonrojarse.

 

“¿Correa eléctrica dijiste?”

 

“Absolutamente” Greg lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a una de las correas eléctricas donde algunos pasajeros esperaban por sus maletas. Y corriendo hacia la correa lo hizo saltar. Mycroft abrió los ojos, un poco avergonzado y perdió el balance, Grego lo ayudó y en unos minutos ambos comenzaron a correr en contra de la correa, saltando maletas e ignorando las miradas enojadas de algunos pasajeros. Ambos reían, aún agarrados de manos. Cuando vieron a un oficial de seguridad acercarse, saltaron fuera de la correa y encontraron cubierta en un baño. Entraron rápidamente a uno de los cubículos y se recostaron de la pared, jadeando. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

 

“Gregory… eres… increíble.”

 

“¿YO? Has corrido como nunca había visto a nadie, ¿seguro que no eres profesional?”

 

“Admito que mi actual posición requiere que sea ágil.”

 

“¿Y cual es esa posición? Ya sabes la mia, pero no no tengo idea de que haces…”

 

“Yo… ocupo una pequeñísima posición en el departamento de transportación, nada realmente importante.”

 

“Claro…” Gregory rió por lo bajo. “Seguro.” Se encogió de hombros y se volteó, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft para tenerlo más cerca. El pelirrojo se quedó muy quieto, inseguro de que debía hacer. Greg lo notó y sonrió.

 

“Tranquilo…” Presionó sus labios en el largo cuello y respiró profundo, la verdad es que estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no desvestirlo allí mismo y abandonar toda idea de decoro en ese cuerpo.

 

“Grego…” Mycroft respiró profundo cuando Greg mordió suavemente su cuello, dejando caer su cabeza hasta que golpeó la pared.

 

Los labios de Greg recorrieron el cuello de Mycroft hasta su barbilla, donde plantó otro suave beso y luego capturó sus labios en un ferviente beso, haciendo a el otro gemir, sonido que los sacó a ambos del trance en que se encontraban, ya que el echo resonó en las paredes del vacío baño.

 

“No podemos…” le dijo Mycroft en un suspiro.

 

“Si no ahora, ¿cuándo?” Greg preguntó en voz baja sin soltar la cintura del otro.

 

Intentó iniciar otro beso pero Mycroft lo obligó a soltarlo y salió del cubículo rápidamente. Greg se quedó sin habla por varios segundos pero salió tras él enseguida. Lo agarró por el brazo en la puerta del baño y lo miró confundido.

 

“¿Qué pasó?”

 

“No deberíamos hacer esas cosas Gregory… está mal.”

 

“¿A qué te refieres? Somos adultos…”

 

“Por lo tanto, estamos en un lugar público y no es correcto, además apenas nos conocimos unas horas atrás.”

 

“Pensé que lo querías tanto como yo.” Si sonó un poco dolido es por que lo estaba.

 

“No es que no lo quiera, como ya dije… estamos en un lugar público y no me puedo dar el lujo de tener problemas con ninguna autoridad.”

 

“¿Que tal si rentamos un cuarto entonces?” Greg sonrió y Mycroft no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también.

 

“Ya callate, eres incorregible.”

 

“Ya te diste cuenta.”

 

“Obviamente…” no dijo palabra por un minuto entero y Greg solo lo miraba. “De verdad lo siento Gregory… Es mejor que todo quede como está.”

 

“Está bién… Me conformo con esta contigo las horas que me quedan aquí.” Consultó el barato reloj en su muñeca. “Y son, exactamente… ocho horas más.”

 

“¿Algún otro deseo reprimido?”

 

“¿Además de lo obvio? Ver un avión despegar desde el área de operaciones, pero eso está fuera de las posibilidades… así que… no se, parar las escaleras eléctricas con gente aún cruzando, debe ser divertido ver sus caras.”

 

Mycroft se echó a reir. “Eso es fácil, ni siquiera se darán cuenta que fuimos nosotros.”

 

“¿Si?”

 

“Si, vamos.”

 

Esta vez fue Mycroft quien halo a Greg a la escalera más cercana, se posicionó detrás de él, mientras intentaba abrir disimuladamente, la llave de la caja de cristal donde se encontraba

el botón de emergencia de la escalera. Lo abrió fácilmente y habló en el oído de Greg.

 

“¿Listo para lucir asombrado?”

 

Greg podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y asintió con la cabeza.

 

“Bueno, camina hacia el banco a tu derecha y observa.”

 

Mycroft esperó a que Greg llegara al banco, se sentó a mirarlo con una expresión divertida. Con  un movimiento de su mano casi imperceptible para aquellos que no sabían a dónde mirar, Mycroft pulso el botón de emergencia y cerró la caja de cristal, agachándose para acomodar el ruedo de sus pantalones, que en realidad se encontraba en perfecto estado. Greg miró rápidamente hacia la escalera vio a las personas tambalear en sus posiciones con el brusco movimiento de las escaleras, algunas maletas cayeron y la gente miraba a su alrededor buscando respuestas. Le pareció muy gracioso y comenzo a reir sin decoro. Mycroft lo miraba con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara mientras caminaba hacia él, sentándose a su lado. La mayoría de las personas en las escaleras se quedaron donde estaban, solo una o dos personas subieron las escaleras a pie.

 

“Es increíble la cantidad de personas que carecen de un poco de sentido común actualmente, realmente estoy rodeado de peces dorados.”

 

Greg sonrió, aún mirando a las personas. “¿Cuanto crees que tarden en darse cuenta que pueden subir sin la ayuda de electricidad?”

 

“Podrían pasar horas…” Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, Sherlock tenía razón, son un montón de idiotas. Se quedaron mirando a las escaleras mientras poco a poco unas cuantas personas subían, solo dos personas se quedaron paradas, confundidas y Greg solo podia reir sin parar. Mycroft sacó su teléfono y envió unos cuantos mensajes mientras el otro estaba distraído. Lo guardó y volteo a mirar a Greg que estaba mirando a las escaleras con una sonrisa pícara.

 

“Ya vino alguien a arreglarlas, tienes talento Mycroft, deberías venir a trabajar conmigo.”

 

“Gracias, pero tengo otros intereses.”

 

“¿Como ser el 007 moderno?”

 

“Nada que ver.” Ambos sonrieron.

 

Se quedaron en el banco, hablando sobre todo y nada. Greg le contó que iba de vacaciones a Francia, pero dejó el detalle de que iba a ver a una muchacha, aunque ya Mycroft sospechaba que eso era lo que haría. Mycroft le dijo la verdad, iría a España a pasarla con su familia.

“Quizás podramos encontrarnos durante la semana… Si es que te interesa.”

 

“La verdad es que no creo, mi madre es bastante posesiva con el tiempo de familia, estoy seguro que no me dejara respirar, no tendré un solo minuto de silencio y soledad mientras esté allí.”

 

“Ah… bueno, entiendo.” No pudo evitar sonar decepcionado. La verdad es que quería a Mycroft en su vida, asi sea tan solo de amigo. No podía explicar la clase de conexión que sentía con el. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, era tan sencillo hablar con él.

 

Aprovechó que Mycroft volteó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y le plantó un beso, Greg pudo notar que lo tomó por sorpresa pero le devolvió el beso y eso era lo único que necesitaba, sonrió en el beso.

 

“Quiero mostrarte algo…”

 

“¿Si, que es?”

 

“Sorpresa, ven conmigo.”

 

“Hmm.. ¿sorpresa?” Greg dudó por un momento.

 

Mycroft se puso de pie y extendió su mano. “¿Confias en mi?”

 

Greg sonrió, recordando que hace unas horas atrás él utilizó esa táctica con el pelirrojo.

 

“Seguro.” tomó su mano y se dejó guiar, sin poder adivinar a donde iban.

 

Le sorprendió ver que entraban o más bien salían por unas puertas de mantenimiento/operaciones.

 

“¿Myc?”

 

“He podido cobrar unos favores, vas a poder ver el avión despegar desde aqui, hasta te podrian enseñar a darles instrucciones de despegue si quieres.”

“¿Estas de broma? ¡Claro que quiero!”

 

Mycroft sonrió al ver la expresión infantil en la cara de Greg, parecía un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Entraron a una pequeña oficina donde se encontraban los empleados del aeropuerto, uno de los muchachos se levantó y saludó a Mycroft como si fuera un viejo amigo.

 

“¿Este es nuestro aprendiz hoy?”

 

“Ciertamente, Gregory Lestrade este es Alfredo Montoya, el te va a llevar a ver el avión despegar desde la pista.”

 

“Mucho gusto Alfredo, de verdad que estoy muy emocionado, nunca pensé que haría esto.”

 

Alfredo sonrió y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

 

“Bueno, es bastante sencillo y si estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo, el próximo avión sale en veinte minutos asi que nos da tiempo para que sepas lo básico, obviamente me quedaré contigo para asegurarme que todo vaya bien. Pero si estas con Holmes, debe ser muy competente.”

 

Greg sonrió y aceptó, siguiendo a Alfredo hasta afuera, le mostró lo que debía hacer y Greg captó de inmediato todo, cuando el avión fue a despegar Greg fue quien lo sacó hasta afuera, luego dejo que Alfredo controlara la situación, Mycroft lo miraba desde la puerta de la pequeña oficina y Greg corrió hasta donde el.

 

“Sabes que eres el mejor ¿cierto?”

 

“¿El mejor?”

 

“No quiero ni preguntar cómo lograste esto.”

 

“No podría contestar de todas maneras.”

 

Ambos se quedaron mirando como Alfredo realizaba su trabajo de manera excelente, una muchacha vestida con jeans y camisa se acercó a ellos y les entregó dos cápsulas de protección auditiva, parecían dos grandes audífonos. Los tomaron y los colocaron firmemente en sus orejas. Greg sonrió y tomó la mano de su compañero, apretando firmemente, dedos entrelazados. Miraron como el avión despegaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Mycroft estaba muy satisfecho, al menos pudo hacer algo por este maravilloso hombre.

 

Cuando Alfredo regresó, los llevo adentro, donde bebieron café y Greg pudo escuchar varias historias sobre el trabajo. Se despidieron y Greg invitó a Mycroft a comer en uno de los restaurantes que aún quedaban abiertos.

 

Entraron al pequeño restaurante, no era lujoso pero era bastante formal, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y ordenaron su comida. Hablando mientras esperaban. Greg se quitó el zapato y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Mycroft con sus pies. Mycroft lo miró con una expresión asombrada.

 

“¿Que haces?”

 

“¿Yo?”

 

“Obviamente…”

 

“Espero por mi comida mientras converso con el hombre más guapo de todo el aeropuerto.”

 

“Los halagos no te llevaran a ninguna parte”

 

“¿Seguro?” Greg alzó una ceja y sonrió ampliamente, su pie subiendo para posarse en la entrepierna de Mycroft quien abrió los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa.

 

“¿Seguro?” repitió Greg.

 

“Hmm… s...si. Seguro…” Claro que sus palabras significaban una cosa y su tono significaba algo muy diferente. Los dedos de Greg continuaron jugando con la entrepierna de Mycroft, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en control.  Comieron y bebieron. Ambos se sorprendían de la facilidad con la que hablaban de diferentes temas. No siempre estaban de acuerdo, cosa que a Greg le encantaba. Cada vez que Greg decía algo en lo que Mycroft no estaba de acuerdo su nariz se encogía y sus ojos se entrecerraban ligeramente.

 

El tiempo se acabó más rápido de lo que ambos esperaban y solo quedaba una hora para el vuelo de Greg.

 

“La pasé muy bien…”

 

“Yo tambien Gregory, gracias por acompañarme”

 

Greg rió por lo bajo y lo miró a los ojos.

 

“Gracias por tan siquiera dirigirme la palabra.”

 

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, cuando se separaron sus frentes quedaron juntas mientras se miraban a los ojos. Greg tomó la oportunidad para besarlo una última vez, El beso fue tierno y suave, Greg posó su mano en la cara de Mycroft mientras él lo agarró por el cuello para acercarlo. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, la lengua de  Greg trazó cada parte de su boca como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada detalle.

 

\--------------------

 

Fue muy dificil para Mycroft ver a este hombre abordar el avión. Quizo dar atrás al tiempo y permitirle a Gregory hacer lo que le placieze con él en el baño hace unas horas. Pero ya era muy tarde para esto y él tendría que vivir con ese remordimiento. Además, el estaba casado con su trabajo, no había espacio para nadie en su vida, Sherlock ocupaba todo su tiempo libre y un poco más. Se compuso, tomó su celular para llamar una última vez a Sherlock antes de abordar.

 

“¿Acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa que hostigar?” La voz de Sherlock sonó en la otra línea, aburrida y un poco enojada. Ese tono que lograba calmarlo, era extraño pero quizas era por que ese tono le indicaba que todo estaba como normalmente debería.

 

“Sabes muy bien que no te hostigo hermanito.”

 

“Entonces, ¿Que hacias en mi apartamento temprano?”

 

“Te buscaba para recordarte las vacaciones, pensé que venias conmigo.”

 

“No seas idiota Mycroft. Jamás volaría contigo, ya estoy con mami. Te estamos esperando pacientemente mientras tomamos té en el balcón.”

 

Podía escuchar a su madre en la distancia regañando a Sherlock por llamarle idiota.

 

“Bueno, gracias a que no me informaste de tus planes, perdí mi vuelo, el próximo sale en una hora, nos vemos allí. Saludos a todos.”

 

Y sin esperar por una contestación sarcástica colgó el celular y procedió a sentarse en la sala de espera de su vuelo. Su mente ocupada asegurando los besos y caricias de Gregory, para nunca olvidarlos.

\-------------------

 

Estaba casi seguro que quería llorar, era estúpido, el no era ningun niño. Pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Se sentía como a un niño al que le arrebataron su más preciada posesión, no es que Mycroft fuera una posesión, y ciertamente no era de él. Pero como quería que lo fuera. Estaba casi aliviado de que Mycroft no le hubiera permitido llegar a mas, por que si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo ir y era obvio que eso no era lo que Mycroft quería.

 

De todas maneras, pasaría estos días con Victoria y luego le diría lo que no había tenido el valor de decirle. El no podía continuar con esto a distancia. Al menos tendria unos dias de buen sexo para aliviar toda la tensión, no era lo más honorable que podría hacer pero en realidad no le importaba. Sacó los papeles que pretendía hacer mientras esperaba y una vez estuvieron en el aire se concentró en terminarlos.

\-----------

 

“Al fin te veo, pensé que no vendrías…”

 

“Ya te dije que los vuelos se retrasaron, ni idea de porque, realmente…”

 

“Ya se, discúlpame por mi reacción hace unas horas… Ven aquí y dame un beso, te he extrañado mucho Greg.”

 

Greg sonrió y puso sus manos en la cintura de su compañera para acercarla a su cuerpo, agachando la cabeza un poco para poder besarla. Para su sorpresa el beso no se sintió como los muchos otros, aquellos que habían compartido en Londres en diferentes lugares, comúnmente en la privacidad. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Mycroft, en la diferencia de este pequeño cuerpo y estos labios, el cabello que le rozaba las manos. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado y empujado  al sofá más cercano. Victoria lo montó a horcajadas y comenzó a besar su cuello. Generalmente ya llegado este punto, no habría vuelta atrás, la cogería allí mismo sin importarle nada, daría rienda suelta a su cuerpo una y otra vez. Pero encontró que no podía, quizás estaba cansado, había estado despierto mas de veinticuatro horas después de todo. Le agarró los hombros para apartarla y ella lo miró confundida.

 

“No he dormido en mas de veinticuatro horas Vic, de verdad no tengo ánimos… más tarde ¿si?”

 

“Claro mi amor, entiendo” le sonrió y le dió un último beso antes de levantarse.

 

“¿Quieres comer? ¿o prefieres un café?”

 

“En realidad no tengo hambre, voy a darme un baño y quizás duerma hasta mañana, la verdad que no aguanto el sueño.”

\---------------------------------------

 

Mycroft deseo poder descansar un poco una vez en el hotel, pero como era de esperarse sus padres y Sherlock ya lo estaban esperando. Miró a su hermano y sonrió, al lado de sus padres se veía aún más joven de lo que era. Sherlock había insistido irse a vivir con Mycroft cuando él comenzó la universidad y una vez cumplió los dieciocho buscó un apartamento y se fue a vivir solo. Sus padres no sabían, pensaban que Sherlock y Mycroft aún compartían apartamento y Mycroft no aprobaba que el se hubiera ido a un apartamento tan pequeño y soso mientras él vivía solo en uno de tres cuartos el cual muy pocas veces disfrutaba.

 

“¡Myc, bebé!”

 

“Madre por favor….” Mycroft se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

 

“¡Es un gusto verte al fin! Va casi un año desde la última vez. ¡Mira que grande estas!”

 

“Madre, te aseguro que no he crecido ni un centímetro, mis días de crecimiento llegaron a su fin una vez pasé los veintiuno.”

 

“Tan apuesto, ¡ven con mami! Tengo mucho que contarte.”

 

“Querida, dejalo respirar por el amor de Dios.”

 

Mycroft sonrió al ver a su padre, se dieron un corto abrazo y Sherlock lo ignoró cuando trató de hacer lo mismo con él. No es que fuera nada nuevo, debería estar acostumbrado a los desplantes de su hermano. No le daba un abrazo o una sonrisa sincera casi desde que cumplió los dieciséis. Rápido su madre capturó su atención, lo llevó a el restaurante del hotel, donde fue obligado a tomar té, aunque su madre trató de hacerle comer pero realmente la comida de hace unas horas había sido suficiente. Apenas escuchaba a su madre mientras pensaba en Gregory. Esa sonrisa encantadora, sus manos, su cabello, los ojos chocolate más hermosos del mundo y sus labios… ¡¡¡¡OOHHHH SUS LABIOS!!!!

 

“ ¿Que crees? ¿te parece buena idea?”

 

La verdad no tenia idea de lo que hablaba, pero había aprendido hace mucho que el 98% de las veces que su madre preguntaba era por que necesitaba una respuesta afirmativa.

 

“Oh, si si. Maravillosa idea mami”

 

“Grandioso, un día en la playa es justo lo que necesitas. Estás muy pálido Myc.”

 

_¿¿¿¿¡¡¡PLAYA!!!!!!???????? Tendría que aprender a ser más atento, ahora no hay quien la haga cambiar de idea. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir que era maravillosa idea?_

 

“Mañana temprano nos vamos, es un viaje bastante largo desde aqui pero ya tengo todo listo. Sherlock parecía maravillado. ¿Quien diria que tiene diecinueve años? Está tan pálido y flaco que parece de dieciséis. ¿Cómo la está pasando? ¿se cuidan? ¿pasan tiempo juntos?  Mira que ustedes siempre necesitaron estar pegados de niños, sería una pena que eso cambiara Myc.”

 

“Si madre, estamos bien. La universidad retiene todo el tiempo de Sherlock y como bien sabes mi puesto requiere de mi completa atención, pero te aseguro que nos hacemos compañía cuando asi se requiere. Estamos bien.”

 

“Sabes como se pone cuando está solo…”

 

“Lo sé, vuelvo y te digo. Estamos bien.”

 

No era buena idea preocupar a su madre con esos asuntos. Se permitió uno que otro pensamiento de oscuros cabellos y sonrisas brillantes mientras bebía su té. Este sería un largo viaje.

 

\--------------------------

La mañana siguiente Greg se levantó cuando sintió un liviano cuerpo encima de él. Sonrió y abrió los ojos. Victoria era realmente hermosa, cabello negro y largo, ojos color café y piel morena, todo lo opuesto a cierta divinidad de aeropuerto,  divinidad que definitivamente no debería estar en su mente cuando tiene a una mujer en su cama.

 

“Buenos dias, amor”

 

“Buenos días. Vic” suspiró, estirando los músculos cuando su compañera le tomó las manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

 

“¿Dormiste bien?”

 

“Definitivo,  dormí perfecto” un bostezo escapó de su cuerpo.

 

“¿Que tal si aprovechamos lo que la mañana nos regala?” le dijo Victoria con una sonrisa pícara mientras presionaba la parte baja de su cuerpo en los pantaloncillos de Greg, la fina fábrica no lo resguardaba del calor que emanaba el sexo de la muy dispuesta mujer encima de él,  obviamente su cuerpo respondía a tal estímulo,  aunque su mente no estuviera del todo convencida.

 

“Vamos bebé, he extrañado esto…” se dejó tumbar en su cuerpo para besarle el cuello, mordió su oreja y suspiró en su oído.

 

“He extrañado lo bien que me coges…”

 

Todo pensamiento coherente saltó por la borda al escucharla hablar asi. Sonrió y los hizo cambiar de posición, le agarró fuertemente los muslos par separarlos y ella gimió con anticipación.  Sus manos le recorrieron las piernas mientras ella se quitaba la camisa la cual era la única prenda de ropa que llevaba. Los suaves labios de Greg recorrieron desde el cuello, pasando por sus senos y estómago hasta llegar a su sexo donde primero usó sus manos y luego su lengua.

 

“hmm.. estas toda mojada…”

 

“Ya te dije que te extrañé….”

 

“Joder Vic…”

\------------------------

Mycroft estaba agradecido de tener un cuarto para él solo, al menos se libraría de sus padres en la noche.  Tomó su ropa de playa, la puso fuera de la maleta y preparó un bulto con protector solar, una toalla y ropa para cambiarse cuando saliera del agua, si es que lo hacía. Tomó su sombrilla y la puso al lado del bulto, de seguro la iba a necesitar,  su piel era demasiado sensitiva.

 

Después de tomar un baño se recostó en la cama con un libro que intentaba terminar hace unos meses pero el trabajo no se lo permitía. Miraba de vez en cuando su celular esperando, más bien, rezando que ocurriera una emergencia en algún lugar lejano, cualquier excusa para salir corriendo de allí y no ir a la playa.  De verdad trató de leer el libro, pero su mente viajaba al aeropuerto, donde ojos chocolate se posaban en los suyos, donde una voz ronca y perfecta le hablaba al oído. Puso el libro a un lado y recostó la cabeza del espaldar de la cama, suspirando. Gregory debía salir de su cabeza de una manera u otra. Ya le dijo adiós, pasó un buen rato con él y eso es todo. Tocó sus labios, como buscando algún rastro de que aquellos perfectos labios habían estado en los suyos pero no encontró nada, solo sus recuerdos bien guardado en su memoria. No pudo resistir más y se bajó los pantalones tomando en mano su erección, esta iba a ser la primera de muchas veces que su Gregory le ayudaría a aliviar esta tensión de eso estaba seguro. Se permitió pensar libremente en el cuerpo perfecto que estaba seguro Gregory tenía, sus labios, sus ojos, su voz seductora y sus manos, sus perfectas manos tocándolo en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y con el nombre de aquella divinidad en la boca llegó al orgasmo. Se limpió y se tumbó en la cama una vez más en la cama, finalmente encontrando el sueño.

\-------------------

 

No es que no lo haya disfrutado, realmente el sexo había sido bastante bueno. Incluso lo hicieron varias veces, algo le faltaba. No se sentía como siempre lo hacia despues del sexo. No se sentía bien, podía sentir el pecho apretado, ¿culpa? No podía ser culpa y definitivamente la belleza pelirroja ojiazul no tenía nada que ver, ni siquiera estuvo con él veinticuatro horas y Victoria había sido su “lo que sea” por mas de dos meses.

 

“¿Pasa algo Greg?”

 

“¿hmm?”

 

“No has dicho palabra por casi quince minutos, generalmente eres bastante vocal después de esto…”

 

Victoria se giró, apoyándose en el codo para mirarlo. El la copió y le sonrió.

 

“Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?”

 

“Y yo te quiero a ti… ¿A qué viene esto?”

 

“Nada realmente, solo quería que asegurarme que lo supieras… NO, de hecho si es por algo.”

 

“Soy todo oídos…”

 

“Estos dos dias han sido realmente buenos Vic, la verdad te extrañaba… extrañaba tener a alguien”

 

“¿Este es el momento que dices: no soy yo eres tu?”

 

“Sabes que nunca usaría algo así contigo, eres demasiado lista.”

 

“¿Pero no niegas que vas a romper conmigo…?”

 

“¿Es que hay algo que romper? Nunca accedimos a los titulos…”

 

“ Greg…no me hagas esto.” Esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan dolida, hasta quiso retractarse de todo, realmente no había sentido nada de esto… Mycroft lo había rechazado y buscarlo en London sería como buscar una aguja en un pajal. Respiró hondo y se preparó para lo peor.

 

“Conocí a alguien en London… yo…” carraspeó y sintió un dolor en la mejilla, Victoria se había levantado y lo había abofeteado, se quedó mirándola un rato, no sabia que hacer. No se esperaba esta reacción de ella.

 

“¿Me quieres decir que conociste a alguien en London y aún así viniste aquí y tuviste sexo conmigo varias veces antes de decirmelo? Desearia que no hubieras venido…”

 

“Intenté que funcionara contigo Vic, porque te quiero… Apenas lo conozco pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el…”

 

¿El? No puede ser… botada por un hombre…”

 

“¡Tu sabias mis preferencias!”

 

“Lo sé, nunca pensé que me dejarías por un hombre… llegue a pensar en un futuro contigo.”

 

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse, sabe que hizo mal. No debió hacer lo que hizo, pero sabía que había hecho bien en decirle la verdad.

 

“Yo pensé que quizás eras la adecuada para eso… pero nunca… siempre fuimos claros en lo que respecta a nuestra relación, o mas bien no relación y quiero que recuerdes que fuiste tú quien asi lo decidió. Yo se que no debí venir… espero que algun dia me perdones.”

“¿Sabes que? Solo lárgate, no quiero seguir escuchándote.”

 

Greg recogió sus cosas y salió del apartamento, no tenía a donde ir y ya era tarde, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había intentado dejarlo, pero lo necesitaba. No por que le doliera irse, la verdad es que debía sentirse triste, pero no lo estaba. Apagó el cigarrillo y lo tiró a la cesta de basura en la calle.

\---------------------

 

“¿Nos podemos ir?”

 

“Todavía no Sherlly, aún tenemos tiempo para comernos algo aquí y luego nos vamos.”

 

“ABURRIDO.”

 

Mycroft miraba el intercambio de su madre y su hermano con una expresión divertida.

 

“¿Y tu de que te ries?”

 

“Nada…”

 

“Pareces una langosta, una grande y gorda langosta.”

 

“Sherlock, disculpate con tu hermano.”

 

¿Por qué tengo que disculparme por decir la verdad?”

 

“Sherlock…”

 

“Disculpa por decir la verdad Grancroft”

 

Su madre iba a protestar pero Mycroft la paró con un gesto de mano.

 

“No es necesario mami, ya sabes como es.” Se giró para mirar a Sherlock.

 

“No parecería una langosta si alguien hubiera dejados mis cosas en paz.”

“No es mi culpa que hayan elegido un lugar tan pobre y que algún campesino haya decidido llevarse tu bulto y tu sombrilla.”

 

Mycroft sabía que Sherlock estaba mintiendo, sabía que él había ocultado o regalado a algún pasante sus cosas y gracias a eso no había podido usar su sombrilla para protegerse del sol, no tenía ropa para cambiarse y el bloqueador solar solo fue utilizado una vez. Asi que su piel había cobrado un rojo intenso y sus pecas habían brotado incluso en lugares que no tenía anteriormente.

 

“ Madre, creo que deberíamos irnos, no creo poder soportar más el sol.”

 

“Esta bien Myc, solo por que me preocupa que vayas a sufrir más.”

 

“Yo digo que nos vayamos y nadie escucha, cuando Mycroft dice que nos vayamos entonces todos saltan a seguir sus órdenes…”

 

“Cierra la boca por un rato hermanito, ya obtuviste lo que querías.”

 

Sherlock estuvo haciendo pucheros todo el camino. Su padre solo sonreía a sus hijos mientras su madre enumeraba todas las cosas que les faltaba por hacer en los próximos cuatro días que pasarían allí. Mycroft solo quería llegar al hotel, poner algo de crema en su cuerpo y verificar su teléfono, que por suerte lo había dejado en el cuarto.

\-------------------

 

Gastó lo ultimo que tenia en un pasaje para Sevilla, donde Mycroft le había dicho que pasaría la semana con su familia. Si en algún momento lo encontraría sería allí, solo tenía que buscar en los hoteles más caros, cinco estrellas, de seguro lo encontraba en uno de ellos. Una vez en London estaba seguro que nunca lo volveria a ver. Había ido ya a tres hoteles en el área y en ninguno apareció un cuarto a nombre de Holmes. Si en el Hotel Alfonso XIII no lo encontraba rentaba un cuarto en algún hostel y regresaría a London en la mañana. Aunque no estaba seguro si tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, no sabia como reaccionaria Mycroft de su intrusión, esperaba que positivamente.

 

Entró al elegante vestíbulo, este era por mucho el mejor entre los que había visitado, fue al escritorio de recepción y sonrió a la persona encargada como ya había hecho varias veces hoy.

 

“Hola linda, estoy buscando a un amigo… me dijo que… bueno, quedamos en vernos hace unas horas pero se me hizo tarde.  Holmes, Mycroft… ¿me dices el número de habitación?”

 

La muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió. “Lo siento, no estoy en libertad de proveer información sobre los huéspedes.”

 

“Bueno… la verdad es que el debe estar enojado por que llegue a esta hora… ¿por favor? Juro que no vengo en mal plan, mira…” sacó su placa y se la mostró. “Se que no tengo jurisdicción aqui, pero crees que un policía venga en mal plan con un huésped? Digo la verdad amor.”

 

“Bueno detective…”

 

“Llamame Greg, cielo”

 

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

 

“Bueno, Greg. No tengo ningun Mycroft Holmes aquí, tengo tres habitaciones a nombre de S. Holmes… quizás esto te ayude.”

 

Le escribió los números de las habitaciones y su número de teléfono en la parte de abajo. Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, sus avances siempre funcionaban, pero si todo iba bien hoy, nunca tendría que utilizar este número. Las tres habitaciones eran en el último piso, las suites.

 

“Gracias amor” Le sonrió y se dirigió al elevador.

 

Las tres habitaciones estaban una frente a la otra, no quería pasar una vergüenza tocando la puerta de la habitación de los padres, asi que decidió esperar en la esquina unos minutos. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el elevador sonó y de él salió Mycroft, un joven que asumió era su hermano y una pareja, los padres. Sonrió al ver a Mycroft todo rojo, habían estado en la playa. No se acercó hasta que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones y tocó la puerta de Mycroft.

 

“Te aseguro que estoy bien madre…”

 

Tocó nuevamente,esta vez más insistente. Escuchó el bufido de Mycroft al otro lado de la puerta y el abrir de la cadena de adentro. La cara del ocupante de aquella habitación fue una mezcla de sorpresa, disgusto y una sonrisa que no podía identificar si era de alegría o de bochorno cuando abrió la puerta y vio sonreír a una persona que estaba seguro que no volvería a ver.

 

“¿Que haces aqui?”

 

“Vine a comprar helado…”

 

“¿Disculpa?”

 

“Vine a verte tonto.” sonrió y Mycroft pudo sentir como sus extremidades se derretian.

 

“¿Como me encontraste?” Quizás era tiempo de subir la seguridad personal.

 

“Bueno, sabia que estabas en Sevilla, solo busque el mejor hotel, sabía que no te quedarías en cualquiera.”

 

“Interesante procesamiento de información Gregory...”

 

“¿Me vas a dejar pasar o que tengo que hablar aquí parado?

 

“Claro que sí, pasa” Se alejó de la puerta para darle espacio a que pasara.

 

“Mira, yo se que esto es raro, que esté aquí sin ser invitado cuando se supone que esté en Francia, la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y una vez en London sabía que no te encontraría asi que tomé un vuelo aquí y visité tres hoteles antes que este, fue una suerte encontrarte la verdad… ya estoy divagando, lo siento.”

 

“¿Qué es lo que buscas? No me quede con nada tuyo… ¿o si?”

 

“Mi corazón.”

 

“¿Disculpa? No seas absurdo.”

 

Greg rió y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

 

“Bueno, mi mente en todo caso, ya te dije que no podía dejar de pensar en ti… y entiendo que quizás esta no haya sido mi idea más brillante pero queria saber si estabas interesado en… ya sabes… conocernos más a fondo.”

 

“Mis padres están en el cuarto de al lado.”

 

“No digo asi, aunque obviamente si quisiera… pero la verdad si quiero conocerte más, saber mas de ti, eres la persona más interesante que he conocido y no quería que fueras solo un extraño que jamás pude conocer.”

 

“Me referia a que mis padres están en la habitación de al lado...debemos mantener la voz baja.” Mycroft le guiño un ojo y Greg juró que era la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida.

 

“Yo… erm… pues…”

 

“Callate y bésame”

 

Y así Greg lo hizo, pronto llegaron a la cama,donde permanecieron por varias horas mientras Greg adoraba cada parte del perfecto cuerpo de Mycroft quien también disfruto de cada movimiento y beso de Gregory. No podría decir que ni Sherlock ni los padres Holmes no se enteraron de lo que pasaba a puertas cerradas ya que ambos eran personas totalmente vocales.

 

“Ahi… más.. ¡SI! Oh DIOS si… Gregory… por favor...ahi…”

 

Greg giró sus caderas mientras aguantaba las piernas de Mycroft.

 

“¿Asi?”

 

“Si, mas… duro…”

 

Ambos llegaron a la vez, Mycroft gritando el nombre de su nuevo amante, mientras Greg ocultaba sus gritos en el hombro de Mycroft.

 

De más está decir que fueron las mejores vacaciones de ambos, bueno… por lo menos hasta el momento. Ya que ninguno podría sospechar que pasarían muchas más vacaciones juntos en el transcurso de los años, como novios, prometidos y finalmente esposos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía, necesitaba trabajar en otros retos y no lo he verificado. Eventualmente lo leeré para arreglar cualquier error. 
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comments/kudos! 
> 
> GRACIAS


End file.
